The present invention relates to method and device of an object detectable and background removal and storage media for storing therein a program thereof for the sake of obtaining of an object with a background removed from an image. More to particularly this invention relates to method and device of object detectable and background removal and storage media for storing program for the sake of obtaining of an object from the image having virtually even background.